guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Undead Lich
I think the spoiler warning is a little bit absurd. There are so many pages with plot spoilers on GuildWiki (almost all the mission guides for instance), I'd rather put that warning on the front page. --84.175.88.52 19:01, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :I disagree. There are a lot of spoilers here, but I've noticed a large amount of http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=17414 secrecy on forums about Undead Lich, simply because he is "teh last guy". Personally, I don't mind having stories "spoiled" for me. I read all the spoiler reviews about each Star Wars movie before going to see them in the theater. But, for some reason that I don't entirely understand, a lot of people like to delay surprises until "the right time", whatever they think that is. 00:32, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I do agree that the spoiler warning is unnecessary. If someone comes to this page then they either tried to get here or they followed links that explain something about the plot, so they're reading the plot anyway. If we have a plot warning on this page then by rights we should have a plot warning on every plot related page. This would include every post-searing page; who wants to have the searing spoilt for them? ::I dont think any spoiler warning is necessary anywhere on the wiki. It's common knowledge that a wiki is a knowledge base. And if that's not apparent beforehand it should be apparent after a minute of browsing :) I didn't read any of the pages regarding any of the missions before I had completed them because I don't like having the plot spoiled. If other people feel the same way then they can do likewise. And for the record I didn't trust Vizier Khilbron from the start! :P 03:38, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I think the spoiler warning on this page is a good thing to keep. As was mentioned, finding out that the Vizier who has been helping you along all this time is really the Lich is quite a surprise. LordKestrel 07:03, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::: And now this talk page needs a spoiler warning too. :) MartinLightbringer 07:23, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::Lol, exactly Martin! :P You might want a surprise as to the AL of the next town, should we put spoiler on that too? :P 07:35, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::I think a spoiler warning is necessary anytime you are going to reveal something that is one of the surprises of the plot. For example, if you are writing the article about the Unseen Ones, you state that they are the gods of the White Mantle and then you mention that they are also known as the Mursaat. Then in the "Mursaat" article you place a spoiler warning. This way if someone doesn't want the plot to be spoiled he would know what the unseen ones are but would stop (if they like) before discovering what they really are. It's just something decent to do. I know there are many people to whom the plot isn't that big of a deal (making his 3rd level 20 character in 2 weeks, sick and tired of the plot) but to others it matters. --Karlos 12:11, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::Well, that's fair enough, but as someone to whom the plot does matter, I'm not particularly fussed by spoiler warnings. If you don't want the plot spoiled, don't read pages on topics you haven't encountered yet. Thats what I did. If other people are careless enough to do otherwise then I don't think they have a right to complain. 20:58, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) I think the spoiler warning is a big too small. Dammit! I hadn't gotten that far yet. :( Actualy, I guess it really wouldn't matter how big it is, as I always browse the wiki in the diff view. Why did an anonymous person have to edit this page? —Tanaric 16:08, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) :Heh. I guess we could start marking the anonymous entries as patrolled. --Fyren 16:16, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I was sort of wondering what that does. Uh... what's it do? :) —Tanaric 18:33, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) This is what I'' think about spoiler warnings, especially in a Wiki (highlight to reveal): --Tetris L 15:03, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) Wrong Name? When I fought him some minutes ago I noticed his name actually is "Undead Lich", not "Lich Lord". Is he referred to somewhere else as "Lich Lord"? Should we move the article or make a redirect? On a side note, does anybody have an idea what his skill "Soul Vortex" does? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:57, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :I think it's the one the teleports players? --Fyren 08:58, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I went through the mission again today and we seem to be faced with another one of ArenaNet's wonderful documentation quagmires: ::*The "Lich Lord" is used in the manual, it says the army of the undead is "rumored" to be lead by a lich lord. ::*In Hell's precipice, whenever he pops up to fight, he is called "Undead Lich" ::*Yet, whenever he speaks the subtitle says "Lich:" ::*When spoken of (in the pre mission dialog with Jacob and when Rurik speaks to the party) he is referred to as "THE Lich" ::I really think it is our call which one we choose. I find "Undead Lich" the least likeable. I prefer "The Lich" or "Lich Lord" because they make him sound distincitive. I prefer Lich Lord because 1) that's the way it is in the article right now and 2) "The lich" implies he is the only lich in the game, which might not be true as future areas are revealed. --Karlos 18:27, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Your bullet list is correct. I prefer calling him The Lich and The Lich Lord for formal discussion, and when socializing with guildmates I call him "Lichie". I believe there is one exception to him being called "Lich:" in the subtitles. The ending cutscene for Gates of Kryta - I believe in that one, his subtitle name is "Undead Lich:". Ordin 02:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) ---- Soul Vortex is very interesting.. He sends some kind of floating purple sparkle at you.. Sometimes it whisks you away, other times it doesn't. That thing he sends at you can actually be hit. I know this because I had an AoE on him and whenever he did it, the sparkly thing got damage too. --Karlos 18:27, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Shouldn't he use his skill, Aura of the Lich? :/ — Skuld 23:10, 7 March 2006 (CST) :No idea...lol. The titans in Hell's Precipice have that skill, perhaps we can consider them not to be emnating this aura, but rather be under the effect of this aura, which emnates from the lich. It's quite confusing. Ordin 02:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) Immune to Spinal Shivers? I just played Hell's Precipice as a curses necro, and I noticed that Spinal Shivers seems to have no effect on the Lich Lord. The spell simply refuses to activate. I don't remember if I even got an "invalid target" message. I tried several times, with sufficient energy, but to no avail. Can anybody confirm or disconfirm? -- 04:48, 1 April 2006 (CST) I didn't notice anything wrong with Spinal Shivers in hell's when I used it on him with my ranger/necro. --GTPoompt 18:23, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Same here. I just completed the mission with a Me/N using Spinal Shivers and Arcane Conundrum along with a warrior with an icy axe. It interrupted everything, including Soul Vortex. Very easy kill. -- Bcstingg 00:25, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Killing the Lich in Abaddon's Mouth After the final cut scene you are supposed to kill the Titan. However, if you look around you see Vizier Khilbron and Lich standing next to eachother. The Lich is really called 'Lich', not 'Undead Lich'. He is immune to damage, but life stealing does work. We had 2 touch rangers with us and a few vampiric weapons so we got him down. When the Lich died the Vizier vanished. The only skills the Lich used were Unholy Feast and Strip Enchantment. I'll post screenshots tomorrow. -- 17:59, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :He still attacks you though with his staff, or at least he did when I tried in abaddons (his staff does 100+ damage). Beh, he's still a wimp compared to the other level 30 bosses :) --GTPoompt 18:23, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yeh, the staff does massiv amounts of damage, but it isn't a problem with two hench monks sitting idle behind you. -- (talk) 04:47, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Is he really undead? If I remember correctly, he didn't take 2x damage from smiting spells. He COULD be undead but not take the extra damage or perhaps he is just a special species, so a deathsbane weapon upgrade may work. The lich could be human, a way to test that would be bringing edge of extinction and killing him when it's up to see if the players take damage. Can anyone clarify? --GTPoompt 18:28, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Class Since he calls up QZ isn't he an N/R? Kessel 11:42, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :The Lich does not seem to actually use the skill itself - I just ran to the first point where you encounter him in Hell's, and he does not cast anything. The spirit appears on its own while he speaks with the player. Also, he does not use QZ at all when you fight him at the end of Hell's, so I assume that the Spirit of Quizkening Zephyr is actually created when some of the mission's script kicks in, and that it is not actually a skill of his. What do you think? --Ordin 12:11, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::If I remember correctly, you are right. I'm removing the R class and the skill. -- (talk) 13:41, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Elemental Weaknesses Lich Lord seems to be weak towards Cold damage. Ice Spear at 14 water magic dealt out over 100 damage. I've also heard he is weak to Fire damage, but unfortunately bringing a Fire elementalist into Hell's Precipice without Winter is stupid. Perhaps Lich Lord simply has low AL to all elements in general. Can anyone confirm/disprove these theories? He has 50al Vs fire so I can confirm that. as he takes 25% more damage than my fire skills stipulate ~Ansi Shatterstone tears him apart. I know he's weak to water, I'll have to see what earth is like on him. Nightfall and Prophecies skills IMO the skills of the Nightfall Lich are a power-up of his Prophecies skills; in fact Hunger of the Lich is a Strip Enchantment that gives Health and Energy, and Life Vortex is an Unholy Feast with added damage. Glenn 13:53, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Nice find. Never thought of his new skills in that way--GTPoompt 09:52, 7 February 2007 (CST) Trivia http://www.wowwiki.com/Lich_King --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 13:57, 11 February 2007 (CST)